Hanabi
by Angelique-Neige
Summary: "Dicen que si un chico y una chica miran juntos los fuegos artificiales es porque están destinados a estar el uno al lado del otro… Por siempre". One-shot. RikaxTerumi.


**N/A: **Bueno, aquí va otro fic de Inazuma Eleven, yey, este es un one-shot de Rika/Terumi, si ya sé, es raro, pero se me ocurrio de repente y no pude dejarlo pasar.

**Aclaraciones: **Las parejas de EndouxFuyuka e IchinosexAki no son de mi agrado y nunca lo serán, pero eso no significa que las vaya a discriminar, puedo utilizarlas para que causen un efecto en el o los personajes principales, espero que esten de acuerdo conmigo en esto.

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.

**

* * *

**

**Hanabi**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-**

Dicen que todas las chicas se ven lindas en kimono… Y no es mentira.

Hay de todos tamaños, colores y sabores. Desde los más caros hasta los más baratos. Otros te hacen ver adorable o tremendamente sexy.

Quiero un kimono lindo, ni tan caro ni tan barato, que no tenga cortes atrevidos y ni sea tan holgado. Debe ser perfecto.

_Perfecto… Para que él lo vea._

* * *

Camino junto con mi mejor amiga viendo las tiendas, a ella no le interesa tanto el verse perfecta, solo verse… Bien.

Touko dijo –"**Solamente es un festival, no tu compromiso**"- y mi mirada se encendía replicando al instante –"¡**Pero es la manera en la que te mostraras delante del chico que te gusta**!".

Suspiró resignada –"**No me gusta nadie**"- Le miré pícaramente –"¿**Qué hay de Tsunami-kun**?"- Mirándome de lo más normal, dijo –"**Somos amigos, y ya no hablemos de esto**"- Y se acabó nuestra conversación.

Sonreí, mi yukata será la mejor de todas y estoy segura que a él le gustará.

* * *

-"¿**Dónde esta**?"- Decía mentalmente –"**No lo encuentro**".

Caminaba entre montones de gente, me habían dicho que Kazuya estaría en el festival, pero nomas no lo encontraba. Quiero que vea mi lindo kimono; es de un azul marino bastante elegante y estampado de conejos perlados. Mi cabello agarrado en un chongo siendo adornado con dos palillos chinos y mi rostro por dos mechones. No me miro tan mal.

Ya quiero que Darling me vea, jijiji, no despegara la vista y definitivamente… Definitivamente… ¡Se enamorara de mí!

Manos a la obra, no descansare hasta encontrarle.

* * *

Me duelen los pies, no logro verle por ningún lado, pero no puedo desanimarme tan fácilmente, no dejaré ir la noche. Si sigo con este ritmo mi sueño se verá cumplido.

-"¡**Oh**! **Ahí esta** ¡**Le encontré**!"- Grito muy emocionada mientras corro de alegría.

-"**Te ves hermosa, Aki**"- Me detengo. Esas palabras…

-"**Tú no te ves tan mal, Ichinose-kun**"- Ese ambiente…

_Él coqueteaba con ella…_

Esas palabras quería que me las dijera a mí.

Ese ambiente quería tenerlo con él.

_Y ahora caigo en cuenta de que el sueño solamente es eso… Un sueño._

Miro a mí alrededor, todas las parejas juntas y yo en el centro.

Endou bromeaba con Fuyuka… Hacen bonita pareja.

Tsunami riendo junto con Touko… Y no quieren admitir que se gustan.

Domon decía cosas dulces al oído de Natsumi… Tenían su propio aire de romanticismo.

Gouenji y Haruna platicaban sonrientes… Ya deberían de decirnos que son novios.

Kazuya tomó la mano de Aki con delicadeza, la aceptó sonrojada. Caminaron tomados de las manos, surgiendo como una nueva joven pareja de enamorados.

… _Y me rompí._

Esa era la mejor forma de decirme que no estaba interesado en mí.

* * *

Me alejé lo más que pude. Estaba triste, deprimida, destrozada, pero sobre todo sola.

_Estoy sola._

Cabizbaja, escucho pasos acercándose, no quiero hablar con nadie, ¿No pueden ver que me destrozaron por completo?

-"**Una chica tan bonita como tú no debería de estar en un lugar tan solitario como este**"-.

Esa voz la conocía, levanté la cabeza y lo vi… Sus ojos carmesí.

-"**Afuro-kun**"- No dejaba de mirarlo, su sola presencia es realmente impactante –"¿**Qué te trae por aquí**?".

-"**Endou dijo que habría un festival en la ciudad, así que desde ayer me estoy quedando en su casa**"- Tenía una sonrisa bastante linda, me sorprendí cuando se sentó a mi lado –"¿**Por qué estas tan alejada del resto**?"- Ahora era él quien me miraba, serio.

-"**Yo…**"- No sabía que decir, aun me sentía mal, pero hablar con alguien tal vez haga que me sienta mejor –"**…** **No quería molestar**"- Bajé la mirada.

-"**No entiendo**"- Me pone nerviosa, no deja de verme.

-"**Todas mis amigas tienen novio**"- Finalmente lo dije –"**Excepto yo, nunca lo he tenido**"-.

-"¿**Y eso es lo que te preocupa**?"- Por fin apartó la vista de mí –"**No es tan importante**".

Se inflaron mis cachetes de ira. ¿No es tan importante? ¿No es tan importante? ¡Claro que es importante!

-"¡**Para mí es importante**!"- Grité con fuerza- "¡**Una chica tiene su primer novio en la infancia, yo no lo tuve**! ¡**Una chica tiene a su segundo, tercer o cuarto novio en la adolescencia, yo no lo tengo**! ¡**Una chica se casa con su verdadero amor en la etapa adulta, ni siquiera lo he encontrado**!"- Pequeñas lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos, yo también quiero ser feliz.

-"**Dije que no era tan importante, porque aun eres joven y tienes una larga vida por delante**"- Lo miré sorprendida.

Me levanté de un salto e hice una reverencia, ahora si me siento más tonta que antes.

-"**Lo siento mucho, no debí haber hablado ni gritado de esa forma**".

-"**Jaja**"- Su risa era angelical -"**No importa**" – Levantó mi mentón con su dedo índice, cruzándose nuestras miradas en ese instante –"**Te aseguro que alguien se dará cuenta del tipo de chica que eres y se enamorara de ti**".

Y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a retumbar encima nuestro, nosotros no dejábamos de mirarnos a pesar de que ya se había puesto de pie.

Miramos el cielo estrellado…

_Mientras nuestras manos se entrelazaban inconscientemente._

Dicen que si un chico y una chica miran juntos los fuegos artificiales es porque están destinados a estar el uno al lado del otro…

… _Por siempre._

~Owari~

* * *

**N/A: **La parte en la que Rika se encuentra con Terumi es un poco distinta a como me lo había imaginado, pero lo olvide así que improvise un poco, desgraciadamente todas mis ideas vienen cuando ya estoy a punto de dormir.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, críticas también son aceptadas pues me hacen mejorar y seguir adelante como escritora.

Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos en otro fic.


End file.
